Effective Shopper
Effective Shopper was the fourth character addition to Happy Wheels, and the second host of the game. She was the first female character to star in Happy Wheels, and was the only one until the addition of Moped Couple. Effective Shopper is an obese woman who rides a motorized shopping cart, and was also the most obese character until the release of Santa Claus. Her clothes consist of a slightly torn green shirt, ripped blue shorts (due to her size), and is barefoot. Her gore is different than other characters, more likely due to her common big body. She carries some parodies of real life goods, such as a bottle of "Cock Cola" (Coca Cola spoof) that can be broken, releasing a spray of soda for a brief moment; Hellmann's Mayonnaise, a string of sausages, a baguette, a bag of sugar, two cans of "Campballs Tomato Slop" (spoof of Campbell's Tomato Soup), and a box of Biscuits (spoof of Triscuits) that are capable of exploding if enough pressure is put on it. Effective Shopper cannot jump as far as other characters due to her weight (she has the second highest in-game density next to Santa Claus). She was once updated so that when you are to eject with her, she bounces or jumps off her seat, which helped her get out of her vehicle. She can also reattach back onto her cart by grabbing the steer using spacebar. Default Controls ;Before Ejection *Up - Accelerate. *Down - Reverse. *Left - Lean backwards. *Right - Lean forwards. *Z - Eject. *Space - Jump. ;After Ejection *Up - Straighten arms and legs. *Down - Curl into ball. *Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head. *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards. *Space - Grab with hands, re-attach to vehicle. *Ctrl- Bend knee 1, Straighten knee 2, shift arms. *Shift - Bend knee 2, Straighten knee 1, shift arms. Groceries These are all the groceries from Happy Wheels v1.10 Demo: File:Campballs Tomato Slop - Shape211.svg File:Bread - Shape213.svg File:Mayonnaise - Shape215.svg File:Cock Cola Normal - Shape217.svg File:Cock Cola Crushed - Shape218.svg File:Biscuit - Shape220.svg File:Sugar - Shape222.svg File:Liver - Shape224.svg Gallery Effective Shopper banner.PNG|The original banner with the Effective Shopper. File:play now.jpg|A different Happy Wheels banner featuring her. File:Cutout!.png|Effective Shopper, as featured on the title screen. File:09.png|When her vehicle is hidden, her pelvis will overlap her torso. File:Sc.png|Effective Shopper's Motorized Shopping Cart. Screen Shot 2013-03-27 at 4.33.06 PM.png|Biscuits box exploding. Motorised Scooter.svg|The motorized shopping cart without the food. effective demo.png|The message box that appears when the player highlights Effective Shopper on the character select screen in the demo. ColaLeaking.png|The Cock Cola spews liquid after it has been crushed. EffectiveEject.png|Effective Shopper ejecting. Note that she jumps out of her seat. Screen Shot 2013-04-25 at 8.48.12 PM.png|Notice how her back wheel goes over the character selection stone but not her whole motorized shopping cart. Glitches *One well known problem which frequently occurs with this character is when NPC body parts, groceries from the shopping basket or other objects get jammed inside the character's leg-space area, which causes very slow movement and low jumping. *Another well-known problem is when the mobility scooter lands from a high distance from the air, the wheels tend to stick into the ground causing major slowdown on the vehicle. *She is prone to head explosions and decapitations. Some users joke that she is also prone to heart attacks and strokes (due to her weight). *The game may freeze if her basket is broken by a wrecking ball. *As of the v1.62 update, if you check hide vehicle and play the level, her pelvis will foreground over her torso. *With certain computers, after a while, her back wheel will go off the stoneheadge, but not the entire motorized shopping cart. Trivia *She is one of the most enduring characters, she even can survive with +/- 5 harpoons in her body. *She is the second most obese character in the game, with the first one being Santa Claus. *She is very vulnerable to head smashing (due to her weight). *Despite popular belief, she is in fact female. *She is the second character to be pictured on the main menu of the game, first being Wheelchair Guy. *In the demo, she is seen on the character selection screen, but you cannot play as her. This was added so people would go and play the full version on Total Jerkface. *She is the only character who isn't forced in a featured level. *She is often found in meat factory levels. *She is often called Susan. *She is wielding a spork at her portrayal at the main menu screen. *Obstacle course levels have been made where the objective is to finish the level without losing the Coke. *She is the second barefoot character in the game, the first being Wheelchair Guy. *The "Biscuit" box in Effective Shopper's cart can be destroyed easily. *She is the first character to have a slight boost out of her vehicle upon ejection. *Similar to the "flying" glitch with Irresponsible Dad, if you keeping tapping left and right very fast while jumping, your jump will be a bit higher as well as a very slight softer landing (this is hard to notice). *Her groceries do not appear in the level editor, though while testing they do. *Her voice file was also used for Irresponsible Mom. *When the shopping cart gets destroyed, it appears to have only two wheels rather than four. References Category:Reattachable Characters Category:Large Characters Category:2010 Category:Characters Category:Characters Who Can Jump Category:Characters Available In the App Category:Original Characters Category:Real Life References Category:Demo Version